SOLO MINI ALBUM Vol.3
SOLO MINI ALBUM Vol.3 ou '-Shooting My Luck-' est le 3ème volume de la série SOLO MINI ALBUM . Il dispose de Shintaro Midorima , dont le seiyu est Daisuke Ono chante cinq chansons dont l'une est un duo et une autre est une chanson de quatuor avec les invités de l'album ; Takao et les troisième années de Shūtoku, Ōtsubo, Miyaji et Kimura . L'album a été publié pour l'anniversaire de Midorima . Liste des titres #''Sono Unmei Ni Shinshi De Are'' #''Way to Victory'' (avec Takao) #''INDOMITABLE'' (avec Ōtsubo, Miyaji et Kimura) #''Where Is It?!'' #''Nerai doori no Destiny (Remix)'' Lyrics et traduction Where Is It?! = - Anglais = This isn’t it / That’s not it / That’s not it, either Where on earth is it?! If we tarry overlong, “I guarantee something terrible will happen…” Today, Cancer is ranked squarely in first place One might say that it is simply the result of my daily routine However, that’s not license to get complacent Self-conceit is pure folly Let’s do everything in our power To achieve an even greater degree of perfection Mission start / We need a precise route to our goal Do you have any leads? Limited edition or not, it makes no difference It’s all part of doing my best Failure is absolutely out of the question Until today’s lucky item is safely in my possession The day will seem incomplete, which gives me no peace of mind Whatever it takes From sundry shops to antique stores / In search of “Oha Asa” quality This isn’t it / That’s not it / That’s not it, either Where on earth is it?! If we tarry overlong, “It will be a matter of life and death!” Today, Cancer is ranked last, an unfortunate necessity This is an extremely dire situation We must overcome it with all due caution That’s right / Don’t lose hope now / Giving up is a ludicrous notion Shore up your resolve / This is our last resort / Let’s make things right Mission start / Size and color / Meet every specification That goes without saying I can’t discriminate based on difficulty / Compromise is not permitted Failure is absolutely out of the question Today’s lucky item must be found and acquired In order to unleash 120% of my ability, I’ll use any means possible Other people may find me absurd, but I don’t care a whit Failure is absolutely out of the question Until today’s lucky item is safely in my possession The day will seem incomplete, which gives me no peace of mind Whatever it takes From sundry shops to antique stores / In search of “Oha Asa” quality This isn’t it (This isn’t it) / That’s not it (That’s not it) That’s not it, either (Aaargh!) / Where on earth is it?! If we tarry (If we tarry) overlong (overlong) “The day will be over before I can find it!”Romaji & Traduction par grimmfeather }} References Navigation Catégorie:SOLO MINI ALBUM Catégorie:Musiques